Sushi
by elsbian
Summary: Rachel POV fic. Rachel goes downstairs to find House, Cuddy and Wilson playing spin the bottle. “Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?”


**Boo again! It's taken me the best part of two days to write this (all day yesterday and for the past few hours this evening) so excuse me if it's a little sloppy in places haha. It's basically about House, Wilson, Cuddy and Rachel playing 'spin the bottle', and it's from Rachel's POV. There are a few references to House and Cuddy being married (see my other fic 'Haribo' for details), but it's not romantic or anything, it's just mentioned. I'd like to thank Rev for her info on sushi as well; couldn't have done this fic without you ;)**

**Sushi**

It was getting really late now. I could hear Mom, House and Uncle Jimmy laughing downstairs. They weren't keeping me awake or anything; I wasn't in bed. I was sitting at my desk with quiet music playing while I did my English coursework. I had exams soon, but I wasn't worried; I had revised and done everything I needed to, so I'll pass easily.

I picked up my guitar and began to play along to the song. I loved this guitar; House had given it to me on my last birthday, when I turned fifteen. I was nearly sixteen now. It felt really weird to know that I had had this guitar for almost a year; it didn't feel like that long.

Until I was seven, everything seemed to go so slowly; Mom and House had relationship issues and couldn't go one day without arguing or breaking up. It was shit. When they finally got together, I was really happy, and things went a little faster. I guess they were going too fast for House though, because they were only together for a little while before House left her again. Mom cried for weeks, I cried for months. I couldn't believe that he had left again, after everything we'd been through already. We never did find out why he had left, we never asked, we just assumed it was because he was an asshole; that's usually the explanation for everything he does wrong.

I stopped thinking about the past as soon as soon as I felt tears building up in the corners of my eyes; they were together again now, and they were married. They still argued, but what couple doesn't argue?

I turned off my music and placed my guitar back on the stand. I stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. I smiled to myself and walked downstairs. As I walked through to the living room I heard what they were doing; they were playing spin the bottle! How old were they? They shouldn't still be playing this game. Actually, I shouldn't still be awake; I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, at eleven o'clock. It was now midnight; they were not going to be happy when they realized I was still awake.

I stood just out of their eyesight in the hallway. I could hear everything they were doing, from the gentle thud of the bottle hitting the floor to the frustrated groans when the bottle pointed at them.

I smiled and leant against the wall, listening to everything they were saying.

"Lisa, you're turn!" Said Uncle Jimmy; he sounded happy. "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?"

"Dare." Mom answered. I knew she would pick that; she was always up for a challenge.

"I dare you to…" Wilson started. He was probably looking around the room for inspiration but I couldn't see so I didn't know for sure. This was no fun; I couldn't see them do the dares!

"Hurry up, James; time's ticking away." Mom said.

I had to find somewhere better to watch this. I sunk to the floor and lay on my front, inching my body forwards, closer to the doorway. Yes! I could see now, and hopefully they wouldn't look at the doorway any time soon.

Mom was sitting opposite Uncle Jimmy and House was sitting in on the couch; he probably couldn't sit on the floor because of his leg. He was holding a little bottle of Vicodin in his hand.

"I dare you to kiss House." Uncle Jimmy smiled.

"That's a crap dare!" Mom protested. "If I wanted to kiss somebody then I would have picked 'kiss' not 'dare'."

I smiled to myself; Mom always was a good arguer.

"Fine then," Wilson sighed, "I dare you to-"

"There was no option for hand job." House cut in.

"Shut up, House," Mom glared at him, "it's Wilson's turn to dare me; you already had your turn."

I missed House daring Mom? Well that sucks! I watched as Wilson blushed, sneaking a glance at Mom. Had the dare involved Wilson? I let out a small laugh and immediately kicked myself for doing so; Wilson looked over at me. I pleaded him with my eyes to not say anything. He looked away and I saw him nod his head slightly.

"I dare you to let Rachel play." Wilson said with a smirk. Traitor!

"Don't be ridiculous; she's asleep." Mom sighed in an exasperated tone; I think she was getting impatient for her dare.

"No she's not; she's lying in the doorway." Wilson laughed.

Mom snapped her head round to look, and sure enough; there I was, lying in the doorway with a big grin on my face. Mom smiled at me and beckoned me over; she wasn't angry?

"Thanks Rachel; if you hadn't been there I probably would have ended up doing some outrageous dare."

"You shouldn't have picked dare then if you didn't want to do anything crazy." I pointed out, taking a seat on the floor opposite House. We were now sitting in a little square on the floor, apart from House who was sitting on the couch still, and being strangely quiet.

"Rachel, do you want to spin the bottle?" Uncle Jimmy asked, looking at me with smile.

"I think she's too young to play this game." House said, twirling a bottle of vicodin in his fingers.

"And I think you're too old to play this game, so I guess we're both in the wrong." I said.

"Touché," House said, "but how old are you – twelve? Thirteen?"

"Fifteen," I corrected him.

"Exactly; you're fifteen and we're… well, we're not. We play a more 'adult' version of this game, if you get my drift."

"House," Mom said, "she is old enough to handle whatever we throw at her."

"Oh, I didn't mean what we tell _her _to do; I meant what we tell each _other_ to do." House said, in a 'DUH' tone. "People shouldn't be subjected to nudity at such a young age."

"House!" Mom shouted, glaring at him. Uncle Jimmy sat watching the whole ordeal, occasionally smiling at me.

"Oh please, Cuddy, there's no point denying what we both know happened; you, me, a lap dance…" He trailed off and winked at Mom.

Mom picked up the Diet Coke bottle they were using and threw it at House's head. House shot his hands over his head and deflected the bottle, sending it flying towards Uncle Jimmy instead.

"Hey!" Uncle Jimmy cried, "Stop it!"

"Fine, let the kid play, but don't blame me if she is scarred for life." House said, leaning back against the couch.

I smirked and picked up the Coke bottle that was lying next to Uncle Jimmy. I spun it as I dropped it and it twirled on the floor before stopping. The lid-end was pointing at House.

I smirked at House. "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?"

"Kiss," House answered.

"I dare you to kiss Uncle Jimmy." I said without even batting an eyelid.

House stared at me with wide eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"There are only three people in here that you could kiss; you kiss Mom all the time, so that's no fun. I don't _want_ you to kiss me, so that one is ruled out. By process of elimination, you have to kiss Uncle Jimmy."

House nodded. "Smart kid," he said, "just wait until it's your turn."

Mom and I both laughed and looked at Uncle Jimmy, who looked absolutely horrified.

"Rachel, why would you do that to me?" He asked sadly.

"You told Mom I was in the hallway; I'm just getting revenge." I answered in a very matter-of-fact tone.

I glimpsed at House and could have sworn that I saw a look of pride in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as I saw it. He stood up and limped over to Uncle Jimmy, who was now backing away slowly from his position on the floor. He kicked at the floor, pushing himself backwards, and stared up at House.

"Do it!" Mom shouted with a laugh. Was she not even slightly fazed that her boyfriend was going to kiss her best friend – her _male_ best friend?

House glared at Mom before looking uneasily at Uncle Jimmy. He shifted awkwardly on his feet and looked back at Mom.

"I can't get down there; my leg hurts." He said before limping back to the couch and sitting down again.

"If you don't do the dare then you lose a life." Mom pointed out.

"So? I'll still have two lives left." House shrugged. Uncle Jimmy let out a subtle sigh of relief and shifted back to the middle of the room with the rest of us.

"Fine, but you have to come over here anyway; it's your turn to spin the bottle."

House slid off of the couch and sat on his ass on the floor. He shifted a little closer to Mom, so that his knee was brushing against hers. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a small smile from playing across my lips.

House picked up the bottle and spun it round. When it stopped it was pointing at Uncle Jimmy.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?" House asked.

"Truth," Uncle Jimmy answered.

"Who do you fancy?" House asked.

"Oh my god, are you kidding? That's the kind of question I ask my friends when we play. Like you said; you're older, you play a more adult version of the game."

"Just because we're older on the outside doesn't mean we aren't still children on the inside." House replied sarcastically.

"Children don't dare people to dance for them." I pointed out.

House mulled over what I had said in his head before nodding.

"Good point, but I don't care; Jimmy, who do you fancy?"

I sighed and looked at Mom; she was gazing at House with a look of fondness on her face. I turned to look at Jimmy; he was smiling to himself with a dazed look on his face. Whoever he liked must have really gotten to him.

House threw the Coke bottle at Uncle Jimmy's head, causing him to cry out in exaggerated pain.

"Why is everybody throwing bottles at my head?" He asked, rubbing the side of his face where the bottle had hit him.

"Who do you like then, James?" Mom asked in a very patronising tone. She smiled and pinched his cheeks, causing Jimmy to blush. He swatted her hands away and smiled at her.

"She's called Lisa." He grinned.

Mom looked slightly taken aback by his answer, in fact, so did I; did Jimmy like Mom? I looked at House to see what his reaction was. He was looking at Jimmy with a quizzical look on his face.

Uncle Jimmy noticed that we were all staring at him and explained.

"Not you, Lisa, a different Lisa," he started, "we met a few weeks ago at some conference."

I took notice of the relieved look on Mom's face when she heard Uncle Jimmy's answer.

"Jimmy, it's your turn to spin the bottle." I said.

Uncle Jimmy smiled and picked up the bottle before spinning it.

"Lisa, it's your turn again." Jimmy said proudly. Why was he proud of himself for spinning a bottle? I guess it's one of life's mysteries.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?" House asked.

"What's a double dare again?" Mom questioned.

"Depends, people always play this game differently." Jimmy answered.

"How are we playing it?" Mom and I asked in unison.

"A double dare is something that the victim and the darer have to do." House explained.

"What?" Jimmy asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ok, so it's Cuddy's go, right – and you're daring her? Well, if she picks double dare then you both have to do the dare."

"Oh, I get it," Mom said, "but what's the point in that? If he knows I'm picking double dare then he won't pick anything crazy."

"Good point. How about Rachel picks the dare?" House suggested, glancing at me for approval.

"I'm cool with that," I said, "how about you guys?"

"Sure," Mom and Jimmy said. I was fairly sure that I could see a somewhat scared look on Jimmy's face in case I dared them to kiss House or something. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, although Mom would enjoy it, and that's not fun.

I frowned and thought about it for a few moments, trying to think of something that they would both hate.

"Hurry up, kid." House said impatiently.

"Be patient, asshole."

"Rachel! Don't be so rude!" Mom cried, obviously horrified and angry at my insulting House.

"Yeah; don't call me asshole." House said. He had every reason to be annoyed, but his voice was completely nonchalant about it.

"I'll stop calling you asshole if you stop calling me kid." I offered. It was a fair deal, I think.

"No deal."

"Fine then, asshole." I smiled innocently.

"Just think of a dare already." Mom sighed, getting tired of our petty argument.

"Can I give Mom and Jimmy two different dares?" My question was directed only to House, but I ended up getting three answers; Mom and Uncle Jimmy both answered 'no' and House answered 'yes', all at the same time.

"Is that a yes then?"

"No!" Mom and Jimmy both shouted.

I looked to House with a mischievous smirk; he was nodding in approval and returning the grin.

"Mom, your dare is to kiss Jimmy, and Jimmy your dare is to kiss House." I grinned.

"It took you that long to think of that? That's awful." House stated.

"Yeah, it is." Jimmy agreed, nodding his head.

Mom looked uneasily from House to Jimmy. I think she was trying to see if House would be jealous, but I don't think he really cared; I was watching him too, and he only seemed to be bothered about Jimmy kissing him, not Mom kissing Jimmy.

"Mom, you cool with that?" I asked with a sly smile.

She paused for a moment, looking into House's cool blue eyes; he shrugged at her, as if to say, 'do it if you want'. I think Mom took it as a challenge though, because when she looked back at me she had a determined fire in her eyes.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"Cool. Jimmy, how about you?"

Jimmy frowned at me; I could have sworn he was about to cry. I laughed and reached over to him, patting him on the back in what I thought was quite a reassuring manner.

"Go on Jimmy, you can do it."

"Yeah, go on James," Mom smiled, "can't be worse than having to kiss you. Now I know why House didn't do it."

I glanced at the smile that had spread across House's face as he sat on the couch with his arms folded; it was half triumphant and half proud.

"Go on then guys; do the dares." I said.

Mom crawled over to Uncle Jimmy and kissed his cheek, turning it a deep shade of red as he blushed.

"Aw, little Jimmy's got a crush on Mom." I cooed, laughing.

"Come on Wilson – I'm right here; you're turn." House said. Apparently he didn't like the idea of having to kiss Jimmy, but was fine with Jimmy kissing him.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable kissing House…" Jimmy mumbled. Mom was still next to him with a big grin on her face.

"Man up, James." Mom said, slapping his back.

Jimmy flinched and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Fine… I'll do it; but don't watch."

"Where's the fun in that?" Mom asked.

"The fun is in not having to look."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that one before from women." House muttered.

"House, too much information," I cringed, discarding that mental image.

"Just do it, James, before we all die."

"Die of boredom or old age?"

"Suicide, because of both," Mom corrected. I smiled and shook my head.

"Jimmy, do the dare," I commanded lightly.

Much to my surprised, Jimmy stood up and walked over to where House was sitting on the couch. House's smirk was replaced by a look of horror when he realized that Jimmy was actually going to do it.

"Wilson, no, bad!" House cried, shielding his face with his arms.

Jimmy took a few steps back and shrugged. "Sorry guys; I really wanted to do it, but he won't let me."

"What do you mean you really wanted to do it? That's not even funny when you're being sarcastic!" House shouted.

"It is pretty funny," Mom smirked.

"Who gets to spin the bottle now?" I questioned.

"I suppose it was technically my dare, so me." Mom answered, picking up the bottle and spinning it.

We all watched the bottle twirl on the carpet before coming to halt. Damn, I knew this moment was coming.

"Rachel; truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or cuddle?" Jimmy said. He sounded pretty excited; I think he was happy about being able to get revenge.

"Dare," I said, "I'm up for whatever you throw at me." I answered with an unwavering glare at Wilson.

"Eat your Mom's sushi."

"No," I answered quickly, probably a little too quickly too, as Jimmy was now grinning evilly at me. "I mean, it's expensive, Mom wouldn't want me to."

"No, Rachel, it's fine; it wasn't too expensive, you can eat it." Mom said, obviously not catching on.

"No, Mom, really, it's ok; I don't want to waste your sushi." I said, winking to her as subtly as I could manage. Mom eventually caught on, but that didn't mean she was going to stop.

"Are you saying you're not going to do the dare?"

"No, I- uh…" I stuttered, beginning to lose my cool.

"It's only fish," Mom pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like fish." I tried. She knew I was lying, I always eat fish.

"But you love fish," she said, "and sushi is fish."

"It's raw fish! _Raw_ fish! The fish hasn't been cooked!" I cried in protest.

"Jeez Rachel, keep your pants on." Jimmy smirked. He was loving this. I shot a glare at him before turning back to Mom, who was copying Jimmy's smug smile.

"Shut up, Jimmy." I snapped.

To my satisfaction, Jimmy recoiled and crawled back into his smug-less shell. What a good boy.

"I'll eat the sushi," I started, "on one condition."

"Pray tell," Jimmy said.

"You have to ask out that Lisa woman."

"No," Jimmy laughed nervously, "we only met a couple of weeks ago, and-"

"Didn't you get married to somebody after a couple of weeks?" House frowned, scratching his chin in mock-thought. "Oh, no, that was divorced; you got _divorced_ after a couple of weeks."

Mom and I both held back our laughter as Jimmy glared at House.

"_You_ were nearly divorced after a couple of weeks."

"The key word there was _nearly_."

"Guys, please, this isn't a pissing contest." Mom stepped in, asserting her power over the two men around her; her best friend and her husband.

"It could be. Wilson, wanna hit the roof?" House suggested.

"I know what I'd rather hit." Jimmy growled.

"Wilson, was that a gay invitation?" House frowned sarcastically; he did have a point though, Jimmy did sound a little gay when I said that. I think he was supposed to sound angry, and I'm fairly sure he meant he wanted to punch House, not have sex with him, but it didn't come out that way.

I stood up and walked through to the kitchen to retrieve the sushi. God, I hated the idea of raw fish. Who decided that not cooking food was good? You cook food to kill the bacteria in it, so surely eating sushi was bad for you.

I could hear movement in the living room; they were probably all preparing a stage for me to perform on; 'come watch our kid eat sushi; humor guaranteed!'

I pulled open the fridge door and searched for the sushi. Maybe I could tell them that I couldn't find it, or that it was out of date. God, they'd make me eat it even if it _was_ out of date, assholes.

I yawned as I walked back through to the living room, sushi in hand. They were now all sitting on the couch together; Mom was sitting in between House and Jimmy, leaning her head on House's shoulder while he rested his arm on the couch behind her. I think Jimmy made Mom go in between him and House because of the tension between them after Jimmy tried to make a move on him.

I noticed that the Coke bottle was in the bin now – oh, we weren't playing anymore after this round, how convenient.

"I guess I'm the game finale now?" I said. More of a statement than a question really.

"More or less, yeah," House agreed.

I glared at House before directing my evil eye at the sushi instead. God, it looked disgusting. Raw fish never looked appetizing; it wasn't supposed to be eaten.

I opened the lid and sniffed the food. I shuddered and held down my dinner. I couldn't do this. I was ready to shut the lid again and give up until Jimmy started making chicken noises at me. I glared at Wilson and determinedly picked up one of the sushi pieces. It was wet and squishy; never a good combination in supposedly edible food.

I looked from the sushi to my audience; they were all staring intently at me, waiting for me to eat some. God, I should be charging them to watch this.

I opened my mouth and pinched my nose with my spare hand before placing the sushi on my tongue. Oh god, I could still taste it, even when I pinched my nose!

I could feel my body start to twitch; was I going to throw up? No! I couldn't throw up, I had to do this dare, or it means Mom wins; she's the only one that's actually done her dare so far.

I began to chew; oh yuck! It was slimy and the fish felt slick and disgusting on my tongue. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed this moment to be over.

I have to swallow it now, but I don't think my body is going to let me. You know when you need to swallow, but your body may just kill you if you do? Well, that's exactly what is happening right now.

I held my breath as best as I could and swallowed, opening my eyes as I did so. I paused for a few moments before my stomach started growling at me. Oh god, is it going to come back up? I hope it doesn't.

The trio before me applauded and celebrated that I managed to complete my challenge, but to be perfectly honest, it wasn't worth it.

**Review? :3**


End file.
